A Cup Of Life
by AznAngel4u
Summary: A story of Teenys Parents changes her life forever. She learns about her mother (Serena) and Father (Darien) and learns ho they learned to love, through times of schemeing and darkness.
1. A Truce is Made

The Cup Of Life  
  
By: Aznangel4u  
  
DISCLAIMER: as it applies  
  
  
  
A little girl smiled faintly as she traced a picture of a beautiful woman, a very beautiful woman. In large glittering print, a large sign was over the beautiful woman's head. "Princess Moon." And the woman was standing next to a dashingly handsome man who was smiling a roughish grin. They were both holding a small sign with someones signature on it, written in pink glittery pen. The sign read, "A cup Of Life." The girl smiled as she traced the picture, a tint of saddness in her eyes. She heard the door open. "Li'l Miss Moon?" The girl sprang up nimbly, her blue eyes large, and her long black hair large. "Yes Auntie Mina?" A tall middle aged woman strode in, her light blue eyes glittering with the usual glimmer she usually wore. "Teeny, what are you doing here? All alone?" Tenny's eyes welled up. Mina nodded and hushed her quickly. "Hush Little lady." Mina crooned. "Aunt Setsuna would be really upset to see you crying. Shh..." Teeny gulped in air. "I miss Mommy,Daddy, and Even older sister too." Mina grasped one of Teeny's small delicate fingers and gently patted the two black buns anointed on top of her head. "Take your mind from the grief Teeny..." Mina crooned. "I shall tell you one thing, they died happy...." "Died happy? Without Teeny?" Teenys voice was childish and sad.  
  
"Yes they were happy, cause they had you, and they had each other." Mina smiled. "Many things happened, which led to this..." Mina was lost with words, her blue eyes looking at the floor. Slowly she chose some words. "They're coming back Teeny, for you, for us." "13 days." Teeny said sadly. "A long time." Mina suddenly got an idea as she spotted the frame near Teeny's hand. "Aha!" She snatched away the frame, her eyes bright with a new found idea. "Here here, shush, I shall tell you a story." Mina smiled. "And it is very happy, and it can make you cry too, and sometimes you may feel angry, but this story, I am not being biased, I know how both of them would feel, and this is their story." Teeny looked up, her eyes curious.She was soon quiet, as Mina started......  
  
Chapter One: Princess Moon, The Prince of Ice  
  
"Dear Lord!" A tall beautiful blonde screeched angrily, her eyes flashing as she looked about. "I hate my life!" She threw herself on her white bed. Another blonde, with loosely kept hair made a snide remark. "You know you like the popularity, c'mon Sere-chan." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The beautiful blonde sheriked angrily, throwing a feathery pillow at her cousin. "I'M SERENA! NOT SERE-CHAN OR PRINCESS MOON!" She sniffled as she calmed down, "Alright Mina chan, I know you are making sniggering behind that pillow--" Serena gave a sharp yelp as a pillow landed in her face. Mina gave a crowing laugh. "Hahahahaha~! I got you there." Serena stopped looking quite angry, and started to giggle slightly, then she was laughing so hard tears came from her eyes. Mina managed to get a pillow and smack her cousin a few times before she ended up laughing as well.  
  
Serena calmed down, her eyes twinkling. "So I guess you're forcing me to go the your ball even if I refuse?" Mina stuck a tounge out at her. "Duh! And Ice Prince is going to be there!" Mina's eyes became starry. "Imagine, Mina Sheilds......" Serena gave a disgusted snort and threw a pillow at Minas head, Mina, fell off the bed in which she was leaning to. "Darien Sheilds again?" Serena asked with disgust in her voice. "Him." She said with an angry snort. "He made my childhood a misery, I'm sorry Mina, if you want to hook up with him, do it by yourself." Serena plugged her ears from Minas little cries of help and looked up at her fancy clock. "Oh no." Serena said, her eyes wide. "I have to go! Seiya would be so mad at me!" She grabbed her keys and headed off, she suddenly turneed around. "Mina! Tell Taka that he could give me the clothes and lyrics to me tommorow. Aiite?" Quickly she left the room. Mina watched, her head throbbing.  
  
A dark haired man, his hair stylishly long and black, stood at the entrance of a very large, fancy, and important looking building. He kept tapping his platinum watch impatiely with his long shapely fingers. A bedraggeled blonde ran up to him, throwing her arms about his neck. "Seiya! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Serena said loudly, her eyes large and puppy like. Seiyas frown turned into a slight grin. "Baka~" He said tapping her head with his fist. "C'mon, Your late for practice, Did Taka give you the lyrics and clothes designs yet?" "Ah no." Serena replied as they walked into the large building. "I'll get it from him later, we have tonights concert all planned out right?" "Hai." Seiya grinned his adorable little grin. "Lets just get "The Cup Of Life Finished." She smiled slightly. "Hai~" She entered the small room where a man with purplish hair stood, his hair as long as his brothers. "Seyia, what took you?" Seyia grinned. "Yaten, she took me." Serena blushed slightly, knowing Seyias little flirtacious ways. Yaten gave a swift nod. "Hurry, Serena, we better practice now, our schedules will clash later." Serena nodded as she put on the head phones. Little did she know, what was going on at her parent's home.  
  
"Greg Sheilds! Gracia Sheilds! And, Darien! How've you've grown!" Kyvah Harflear exclaimed as they greeted each other enthusiastically. Henry Harfleur nodded to them curtly as his wife jumped about in obvious happiness. "Greg, long time, but we have little time to negotiate." Greg smiled knowingly. "Ah, Henry, you should know, I need your help, return my help please, friend." "We have been friends for a long time." Henry said stiffly. "Till you told me to engage your son and my daughter in a unwanted marraige." Kyvah fluttered a delicate hand over her oval face, her green blue eyes were wide. "Engagement?!" Henry looked at his wife and gave her a strange look. But he still spoke to Greg. "I know you need my financial help, but I can't give it to you that way, not like this." Greg seemed displeased. "My son needs to be married, and I'm pretty sure you have a daughter or a relative you can spare? We need a truce, our companies had an ongoing war although we were friends, we need a symbol, and that would be our daughter and son." Henry looked up sharply. "The companies are better together than run seperately, we need to unite, Blackmoon's company is coming up stronger than ever...." "Blackmoon my ass." Henry spat out, his blonde hair was swept back by a sudden flick of his wrist. Then a strange look came over him.  
  
"That is true..." Henry looked unwilling, 'I need a good idea, no other relative can really shrug off that bastard kid of Sheilds except for...' and suddnely agreed to it, with a cost. "You must first make my daughter fall in love with you Mr. Sheilds." Henry said strictly, looking at Darien. "Not only that, but I won't help you look for her, as you can see I never carry around pictures of her, so you will have a hell of a time looking for her, no forcing her too, nothing of that." Darien heard a pause and decided that was the end of that.  
  
"But!" Henry said as Darien seemed to focus on elsewhere. "You must fall in love with her too." Darien was stunned, but his cold and stoic behavior and charactheristics made it seem as if he was raising an eyebrow. Darien smiled coldy, 'Its simple, steal her heart, and I can pretend to love her, then I can do watever I want. Then my Father will hand me his company.... And I can ditch that bitch.' But Henry seemed to sense his ego. "I warn you. She is proud, and very independent, shes a hard catch, and if you don't make her fall for you in two weeks, the deal is off." Greg was about to say something but was interuppted by Darien, who looked at Mr. Harflear in disdain. "A challange, I like it, I shall start today." With that he left. Henry gritted his teeth. 'Don't fall for that bastard Serenity, he's bad, I can tell, I'll never let him win you....' Henry looked at Greg, "Even if he doesn't achieve, We do a truce." Greg seemed slightly angry, 'Darien can win any womans heart, a good son by all emans, he will have no trouble....' "It is done. But I warn you, our companies are not fond of each other, it would be better if we--" Henry cut him off with a wave of a hand. "Kyahva, my dear wife, get us some tea." She gaped a bit, a bit stunned her husband could sell her daughter off like cattle.But assuring herself of her husbands wisedom, she turned and left.  
  
The lights were going on and off, lights and music was starting. A large crowd were waving about small flags and screaming. "PRINCESS MOON!" They chanted. The curtains opened, a steam of ice cold water shot up from the stage, followed by lights of all color dancing about the room. The melodic sound of the music started, a sharp, and very subtle beat.  
  
When all seems to be gone~  
  
No hope, all darkness~  
  
The voice was beautiful, sounding as if strung from the harp from heaven. Those simple words were musical as a goddess in glittering white sequin strolled down the water drenched stage. She wore a tight white dress frilled with lace. It seemed old, yet very modern, for the collar was high, but the dress was short, the necline was dipping low, but it was modest. A slender woman with blonde hair strung up into two neat buns, with strands of silvish gold streaming from them strolled up to them, in a sexy and flitacious walk. Her voice was low and husky as she started the first wisps of her introduction. A silver tirara was on the crown of her head. The roomed darknend.  
  
I used to think, that I was alone,  
  
Life was drear,  
  
All I saw was fear,  
  
Pain and grey was painted all about me,  
  
Chorus  
  
Till I saw the light, till I saw it,  
  
Till I tasted the sweet taste of life,  
  
I held the cup yes I held it,  
  
The golden cup of Life,  
  
Its taste was as sweet as pure honey,  
  
And yet bitter as a yellow lemon,  
  
It filled me up with joy,  
  
The cup of Life~  
  
End Chorus  
  
I thought I was drowning,  
  
I felt as if I was drowning,  
  
In a place without land.  
  
I thought I had fins and I jumped into the sea,  
  
Then I realized, and then I thought I died.  
  
Chorus  
  
Then I saw you, you held the cup, the cup which was held out to me,  
  
It tasted sweet and you smiled at me,  
  
You reached up,  
  
And you saved me......  
  
Chorus  
  
I was drowning in water,  
  
It was closing about my head,  
  
Then I found you,  
  
I thank god I did ohhh~  
  
You gave me the taste of life,  
  
With its healing attributes,  
  
It restored me,  
  
The Cup of Life.  
  
Uh, Bittersweet, Like Life itself~  
  
From the hands of San Salvador~  
  
From the hands of my Angel~  
  
Cup of Life.  
  
The Cup of Life~  
  
She had been dancing in a strange yet beautiful frenzy before, but she slowed to a gentle swaying of her hips. Her eyes were closed as she hummed the tune to the end, and the song ended. People cheered chanting her name, laughing, people asking her for autographs.  
  
Bowing, Princess Moon left the stage, unaware of who had watched her.  
  
'God she's beautiful.' Darien thought as he watched Serena Harfleur dance as "Princess Moon" onstage. She was a famous singer, but he never knew that his childhood nemisis had transformed from a hussy of a devil to a angel full of sensuality. He glanced at the Profile again, "Dammit." He cursed. 'It is Harfleur isn't it.' He remebered the dark plan in his mind. 'I can't fall for her, not now, not now....' He got up, his eyes straying on the place where the princess had been. This was going to be interesting.......  
  
  
  
"Then what happened?" Teeny asked, her eyes wide at the tale, it was so evil, even she, as a kid, was starting to get the hang of what Mina meant. Mina smiled. "It's true....." "But whats the importance of this--?" Teeny asked. Mina smiled. "You will see, continue listening...."  
  
Serena walked backstage, humming. "Serena!" Small Ami chan ran up, her glasses going down her face. "What is it Ami?" The small petite girl with blue hair struggeled to get herselg straight. "Someones here to see you!" "Who--?~" "I see why your fathers proud of you and refuses to let you go Serena, it looks like someone matured over those long 10 years." Serena's eyes went wide. That voice.....  
  
To be continued.......  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!! mwahahahaha~ I want at least 10 reveiws from the first chapter! So if you want more review! R and R please!!!!! 


	2. Unhatching of Events

A Cup of Life  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not.... *Sighs* Own SM. But I do own Tuxedo-- *gets hit on the head with an anvil* Urgh.... @_@ Ok, I don't own anything. Sheesh, so cruel  
  
  
  
"Darien!" Serenas pleasently pretty voice became sharp and angry at the word. "Its you isn't it!" She looked up, and was quite suprised at what she saw. Darien read her look immediately and looked quite amused. "Shocked at what you see?" Serena shut her mouth and glared at him with ice blue eyes. "Actually, I'm surprised you actually know how to dress now...." Darien raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He asked cooly. "A try at an insult Serenity?" "And if it is?" In a sudden move Darien grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward, she cried out as she tumbled forward onto his lean chest. "It won't work....." He growled in her ear, and suddenly pushed her away and gave a cool gaze. "Dear Serena." He said. "You have grown, when u were were a child u were all skin and bones and now--?" Serena found her voice shaking. "You devil, you-you....." She took in a quick breathe. "And the last time I saw you, your were not taller than me, and you face looked more of a jackass's then it does now." She said balantly as her eyes brightened as someone entered the room. Dariens eyes narrowed, she was a challange alright. She was throwing all his remarks back at her face. Yet he suddenly smiled wickedly.  
  
"I will see you later, dear Serena, Li'l Usagi...." "Usagi?" A deep angry voice asked incredulously. Darien turned around and met eyes with a slightly shorter, but handsome man. He recognized him immediately. "Always stylish weren't we Seiya?" Darien asked a bit sarcastically as he eyed the fancey suit Seiya was wearing. Seyia was curt. "I was always stylish, yet you were not." Then he waved a hand and glared at Darien. "Don't you dare bother her anymore Sheilds." He said, glowering. "The Harfleur company is not too happy about what you did to us so long ago, neither am I. I thought Serena and I escaped you long time ago." His voice deepened as she walked over to Usagi. "Mina told me to give you this." "Oh! The new verses......" Serena said, grateful her mind was elsewhere, for she was pratically staring at Dariend fine figure and muscular body. She lightly turned away. "I suspect yo will not see me anymore Sheilds." Serena said tightly. "You came here to tease me and try to coourt me, which you are not good at...." Seiya snorted. "But, I say no, and I refuse, you may leave." A sudden cool laugh made her turn around quickly. "This sin't over yet Serena, its only the beginning." He blew her a fake kiss, smirked, and walked out leisurely, swaggering in a handsome way.  
  
Serena clenched her fist. All those years...... "Seiya." She barked. "Lets go." She whirled about and stalked out of the room, a certain mans laughing face imprinted in her mind, making her seeth in anger.  
  
  
  
Darien walked out, glad he had the last word. A slight smile passed over his face. She was a real challange. She did look at him, like a woman would do a man, but not the way most woman did. She was not attracted to him in the least. He closed his eyes, her blue eyes, small slender yet oval face floated through his mind. Her hair was spun silver and gold, her eyes, the color on blue china. He felt a slight shudder pass through him. He had'nt felt this way since Prissy had died. His sweet Prissy....... His eyes were suddenly shut tight at the memory, a sweet raven haired girl with large golden brown eyes. She was pretty, and as stupid as a country girl. Yet, he had loved her in a way he never did before. But Serena was diffrent, what was the diffrence? He didn't know, but he had felt the electricity between them, and it felt strong, and good.  
  
Henry Harfleur read an angry complaint from one of his lifelonf comrades who worked for him.  
  
Henry-  
  
How can you forgive them? After what they have done?  
  
He didn't.  
  
He would never forgive Greg.  
  
Greg, the ambitious head of the Sheilds Universal company.  
  
No.  
  
Henry Harfleur opened his eyes, he swept back his whitening blonde hair. His companys incomes were failing miserably, because of the cursed Blackmoon company.  
  
Damn them.  
  
Henry opened his laptop and typed a message to his secretary. He needed the truce, to gain a hand over the Blackmoon. And this way, he was to trick them. Make Darien fail miserably in his plan, keep the truce, take over Gregs company, overthrow the Blackmoon.....  
  
And get his revenge.  
  
And his catch?  
  
Serena was his pawn.  
  
Henry felt a heart wrenching guilt and closed his eyes. 'Serenity, be strong, lock your heart away.....' Again, ambition took over his heart.  
  
  
  
Greg smiled slightly, His pan had to work, his son, the most wanted handsome bachlelor. Who would'nt want him? He could melt a womans heart. He smiled slightly, and frowned as he remebered why he had asked for this truce.  
  
His company was dying. Soon he would become as poor as a beggar out in the streets with the Blackmoons Compant squashing him flat like a bug.  
  
He knew old friend Henry might help him, and he would. He smiled. 'I was always smarter than him, and I can outwit him now.' Greg thought evilly. 'I will take his comapny from him. Dariend won't fail, I'll make sure of it.'  
  
  
  
Serena was enraged.  
  
Why? Well, a pile of red roses were bloaking her way to her small rich penthouse.  
  
But that wasn't the reason. "ITS FROM DARIEN!" Serena screamed angrily, her face pink with anger. She grabbed the thronless roses and gave them a thrashing. Mina smiled. "How romantic." Mina replied to her cousins fury. Raye, a beautiful raven head, smirked. "Serena, you must really love this person to be hyped up like this, you never were like this before...." Serena smacked her friends head. "Shut up." She hissed. She could'nt belive it. Darien. Darien SHEILDS, was romancizing her. It had to be a joke. Serena sighed as her rage subsided. 'It can't be him.' She thought wearily. 'Ever since he was young, he would make fun of me and tease me. And he almost poisioned me with the disgusting thing he put in my soup.....' tears of child hood rage blinded her eyes. Ami, looked at her friend behind blue tinted glasses.  
  
"You look sad." Serena closed her eyes. "No, sick." Serena replied. "Sick of Darien." Lita, Serena's lifelonf friend nodded. "Darien was a little prankster alright....." Litas eyes went dim. "He was good looking, but that doesn't make up for the scar he gave me on the back of my neck....." Serena nodded. "We were playing Julius Ceaser, and he....." Serena refused to talk, her full lips tight as she remebered the incident.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day. A small blonde haired girl was crying as she pulled the dark haired little boy off her friend. "Don't Hurt Lita!" Serena sheriked in a shrill baby voice. "Get off baby!" The boy retorted. "She didn't bow to me!" Furiously, little Darien kicked Lita on the ribs. "Bow! I'm Julius Ceaser!" "No!" Lita answered angrily. Darien, in rage, cut her throat, by mistake, with a sharp rock. Lita started to cry, her rage getting to her as she threw Darein off and ran into the large mansion. Serena got up and cried as well. Darien smiled haugtily. "Thats why you have to obey ceaser!" "You're not Ceaser!" Serena retorted angrily. "You're a bakayarou!" She ran toward the house, callin Litas Name.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"He stabbed me." Lita said quietly. "He was a bitch." Mina cocked her head. "He did have temper tantrums, but he was nice. At times. Remeber when Serena fell down while they went hiking and twisted her ankel?" Lita nodded. "He carried her to the top and back. And later he kissed her forehead....." Serena finished the sentence. "Then he tweaked my nose and called me a weak baby." Serena started to scowl. "I hate him. And I will get back at him." And suddenly, she had an idea.  
  
  
  
Darien felt anger well up in him. Though he didn't cry, he felt something close to crying well up in him. Garcia. His mother. She had amnesia and ignored him, and forgot him.  
  
For 10 whole years she did not give a sign of remebering him, she ignored him like he was a bush in a park. He was 20, and it was 10 when she lost her memory.  
  
He was always angry, for not only was his mom ignoring him, slapping him away when he only wanted a kiss, a hug, a reassuring word. But everyone had payed attention to his mother.  
  
His beautiful mother.  
  
He was always alone and angry. He had always had terrible tantrums, he had nowhere else to put away his anger. Now he was older. He put them away in his heart.  
  
He loved no woman.  
  
He would never love any woman.  
  
Ever since he met little Serena and Lita, he had always felt a little lighter, a little happier. Until his older brother died in a car accident, he was only 12.  
  
His older brother had died at the age of 18.  
  
Darien felt these repressed memories surge within him.  
  
And he was angry.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. "Master?" Little Rehda, their house maid was there, trembeling slightly. Darien whirled about. "What is it?" He asked cooly. "A girl named Serena Harfluer is here to see you."  
  
  
  
To be continued.............  
  
It was a little hurried, please R and R. I don't want to continue something no one reveiws to or reads. So R and R please! MWAHAHAHA! So what IS Serenas plan? And poor Darien, what did happen, and whats the evil company plan that is unhatching?  
  
~Aznangel4u 


	3. A Sudden Move

A Cup of Life  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby sweat the the owner of SM is selfish and should learn to share with the sweet author named Azniceangel4u, *Sigh* Like as if.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: "Serena's Revenge"  
  
  
  
Serena stood there, waiting in front of the large, elaborately furnished home of the Sheilds. She grumbled a bit, muttering about how humid it was outside. Just then the door opened. "Serena?" A cold voice asked. 'His voice is always cold, and shall always be cold.' She thought musingly. 'Let see about that Sheilds.' Her evil plan walked about her mind, teasing her. She just needed to start it off the right way. She smiled her bright and beautiful smile which showed off all her perfectly straight and white teeth. "Oh Darien." She said with a honey sweet voice coated with sugar, and loads of it too. Darien raised an eyebrow, 'I'm not falling for that trick Serena.' He thought with a tint of amusement. "Thank you for the roses!" She made a cute face. "I don't know HOW to thank you!" Darien smirked. 'Two can play this game......' he smiled a very handsome and attractive smile, showing off his perfect teeth. "You liked it?" He said smoothly, his voice husky and deep. Serena seemed a bit startled, but played along just fine, but blue ice started to show in her eyes. "Oh, i didn't like it, I LOVED it." Suddenly Serena made a small motion with her hand, and her fake smile turned into a genuine frown. "Darien." She said firmly and a bit angrily as she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "I know you're after something. I smell a rat Darien, and you know I do." She twitched her nose a bit. "I mean literally too." After the small remark, Darien felt the corners of his lips twitching. Now really, he knew it was an insult, but it sounded so funny at that moment.........  
  
Darien laughed.  
  
Serena blinked. "Whats so funny?!" She asked, her eyes looking a bit dark. "Don't you dare be laughing at me again Sheilds." Darien stopped laughing, and smiled sweetly at her. "You think I am?" he asked innecontly. Suddenly his eyes darkned. "I know that trick, don't try to be a coy woman." Sneering, he grabbed one hand and held it firmly between his hands. "And belive me Sere-chan, I WILL make you fall for me, Like it or not." He let go slowly, his eyes holding hers for a minute. "No tricks Serena, I know your tricks." He shut the door.  
  
  
  
"OHHHHHHH~!" Serena screeched angrily, she grabbed her bunny pillow and started to strangle it, letting out her anger. "YOU BITCH!" "Sere- chan." Mina said soothingly. "Shh.... Don't worry, he's taunting you." Mina sat near the end of the bed, her leg drawn up to her chest. "Want to go get a masssage?" Serena sighed, and let the pillow fall to the ground as she slowly lifted her supple finger to her temples. "I guess." She answered tiredly. Her cell started to ring. Serena brought the cell up with an irritated voice. "Moshi moshi?!" she asked, irritated. "Serena?" "Oh!" Serena covered the mouth peice and mouthed "Seiya" to her cousin, who giggled slightly, and nodded as she pressed her ear to the other side of the phone. "Serena, we don't really have a song to do today... but would you like to come to Olive gardens with me?" Serena smothered laughter behing her fist. Coughing slightly, she brought the phone up. "Of course!" She said happily. "What time?" "8:30." "I'll be there!" Serena gleefully clapped her hands as she clapped the cell shut. "Mina!" Mina giggled as well, her eyes twinkling with excietment. "Well well well, isn't that nice? He asked you out girl!" Serena squealed. "Its about time don't you think?!" She danced about the room, Darien, momentarily forgotten.  
  
Henry Harfleur rubbed the bridge of his nose. His financial plans toook a nosedive as the Black moon Company were becoming stronger. "DAMN!" he cursed, slamming his hand down on his oak desk. Gripping his hands together he got up and decided to take a walk. 'I need some air, this damn company is too damn stuffy!' He never noticeed the shadow behind him, which was NOT his own.  
  
Darien slammed his hand to the desk, his eyes afire. "MOTHER!" he yelled. "HOW COULD YOU?!" His mother, looked peturbed and slightly pissed off. "Get out of my room young man!" She raised her voice. "Its not your descion what I decide to tell me what to do!!!" Dariens voice was roaring. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Her figure started to shake as she got up. "Don't you dare yell at me young man! Don't you EVER!" There was a loud smack. And the elder left the room. Darien held his face, his teeth clenched. He let his hands slide away, a deep red stain of blood was going down his chin, and smearing onto his palm. He got up slowly, and then made a strange strangling sound as she closed his eyes and blocked the pain. In his clenched hand, he held a small medicine bottle, containing deppressents. He threw it away from him, spilling the shiny little pellets of medicine all across the wooden floor.  
  
Serena maaged a small smile as she watched the all so stylish Seiya come nearer. In his neat italian styled suit, he looked marvelous, she bit back jelousy as she saw other girls eye him. With his confiddent air, Seyia approched her. He used to be in a band too, called the "Three Lights", but he had quit, and he did that for her. She smiled as he gave her a flirtacious wink and a small whistle of approval at her attire. She wore a light blue glimmery, dress, which tightly fitted around her curves, but fell loosely about her feet. It was a halter top, and one small dimond shaped bunny was on her bosom, and to top that off, she wore silvery platforms which matched with her hair, which had small silver like ribbons about her buns. "Like what you see?" She asked him teasingly as they sat down and looked at the menu. "More than like, most like..... love?" He smiled at her. She felt her insides melt. "Stop teasing." She said cutely as she pouted a small and cute smile, which brought out the fullness of her rosebud lips and the long golden lashes which grew thickly about her sappire eyes. She picked something from the menu.  
  
"Salad with spagetti?" She ordered, unsure. Seiya smiled. "Ditto to that." There was a silence. "PRINCESS MOON!' there was a sudden high shriek. Serna gulkped, someone recognized her. There was mummering everywhere. Serena was swarmed with people, a few girls giving Seiya their numbers as well. But suddenly, there was a sudden shush as Serena batted away one fan with her silver bag. "Serenity Harfleur," came a cold harsh voice. Serena looked up. "What? Oh no. Its you!" She accused him with every word. Jarring his jelousy even further. Darien stepped forward, the cold and commanding demeanor drawing everyones attention. "Dear Serenity." He said, punctuating the words. "How nice, is that your friend?" He pointed to Seiya who had gotten up. Someone suddenly broke the strange tension which surrounded the three. "How do you know princess moon?" Darien grinned. "Of course I would know her, she's my fiancee."  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
Ha! A cliffie. This is so discouraging, no one is reveiwing. -.- I think I should stop at the next chapter and leave it hanging. There is no point in writing when I don't know if others like this story or not. Grrr...... so R and R!  
  
~aznangel4u  
  
~*~P.S~*~ If you like this story, can you read another one for me? *puppy eyes* Its "One Last Time" by me, juss write wat ya think of it ok? ^^ Ja~ 


End file.
